Sorreltail
Sorreltail is a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. History In the Original Series The Darkest Hour :In The Darkest Hour, she overheard Darkstripe talking to Blackfoot. Darkstripe tried to kill her using deathberries. Graystripe witnesses this. Firestar's Quest :In Firestar's Quest, she is Sandstorm's first apprentice. Dustpelt becomes her mentor while Sandstorm is away with Firestar. [[:Category:New Prophecy Series|In The New Prophecy]] Midnight :In the beginning of Midnight, Brambleclaw reveals that she was hit by a monster. It was only a glancing blow to her shoulder, but it was enough to keep her in Cinderpelt's den for three moons. She becomes a warrior early into the book. Moonrise :In Moonrise, Sorreltail accompanies her close friend Leafpool on a secret mission to WindClan. Mudclaw chases them both into RiverClan where Mothwing helped them get home. She also accompanies Leafpaw to go searching for missing cats, including Cloudtail and Mistyfoot, which eventually leads to Leafpaw's capture by the twolegs. Dawn :In Dawn, Sorretail helps Squirrelpaw save Leafpaw as well as the other Clan cats, rogues, and kittypets. She wasn't very fond of the kittypet Cody, because she took most of Leafpaw's time. Later she is glad Cody went back to her Twolegs. Starlight :Sorreltail helps Leafpool find the Moonpool. It is also noted that Sorreltail and Brackenfur are in love. Twilight :In Twilight, Sorreltail becomes pregnant with Brackenfur's kits and gives birth to them in the middle of the battle against the badgers. Cinderpelt comes to help, but is killed when a badger breaks into the nursery. After Cinderpelt is killed, Leafpool finishes helping Sorreltail with her kitting, and she gives birth to four healthy kits. It is bittersweet, however, for both Brackenfur and Sorreltail. Cinderpelt was Brackenfur's sister, and Sootfur was Sorreltail's brother. He had gotten his two hind legs broken, and was later killed by a badger as he tried to climb Leafpool's secret exit to the cliff. Sunset :Early in the book of Sunset Rainwhisker was the one who delivered the news of Sootfur's death to Sorreltail. It is also known that Sorreltail's kits are Poppykit, Honeykit, Molekit, and Cinderkit who is a re-incarnation of Cinderpelt. [[:Category:Power of Three Series|In the Power of Three]] The Sight :In The Sight, Sorreltail's daughter, Poppypaw, almost dies from sickness. Jaypaw convinces her to stay away from StarClan, and Sorreltail is very grateful. Between Sunset and The Sight, her son Molepaw dies of a cough that did not respond to Leafpool's herbs and her brother Rainwhisker is killed by a tree branch during a storm. Sorreltail is now the only surviving member of her litter, as both her brothers are dead. ''Dark River Outcast :Sorreltail becomes a temporary mentor to Foxpaw when Squirrelflight, Foxpaw's mentor, goes on the trip to the Tribe of Rushing Water. Family Members '''Dame': :Willowpelt: Deceased, suspected StarClan member Sire: :WhitestormRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pg 247 - Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member Siblings :Sootfur - Deceased,Revealed in Sunset, pg 21 suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker - Deceased, suspected StarClan member Half-Siblings :Ferncloud- Living, as of Outcast :Ashfur- Living, as of Outcast Mate: :Brackenfur - Living, as of Outcast Offspring :MolepawSunset, pg 27 - Deceased, suspected StarClan member :HoneypawSunset, pg 27 - Living, as of Outcast :PoppypawSunset, pg 27 - Living, as of '' Outcast'' :CinderpawSunset, pg 27 - Living, as of Outcast Great-Grandmother: :MoonflowerRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76 - Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandmother: :SnowfurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 75 - Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Aunt: Bluestar - Deceased, verified StarClan member Aunts :MistyfootRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pg 230 - Living, as of Outcast Uncles :StonefurRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pg 230 - Deceased, suspected StarClan member :MosskitRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg77 - Deceased, verified StarClan member Tree References Category:Warrior Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters